Il faut choper l'Apollon Aominecchi !
by Lawiki
Summary: Dans une semaine, c'est mon anniversaire. Le seul cadeau que je souhaite, c'est lui, je ne veux rien d'autre... Seulement, il ne m'a jamais remarqué, malgré toutes mes frasques pour attirer son attention... Alors, il me faut un plan. Un plan en béton. Si avec ça, il ne comprend pas... [JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BEBE KISE !]


_**Hey tout le monde !**_

 _ **Je suis en retard, mais... Bon anniversaire Bébé Kise !**_  
 _ **Ce "petit" OS est donc en l'honneur de notre blond préféré... J'avais dit que je ferais un truc court, bordel...**_

 _ **Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes tout ça... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger... Je suis déjà bien assez à la bourre et le Hellfest n'attend pas !**_  
 _ **Donc, je le ferais passer sous examen plus tard... Aussi, je ne suis pas super satisfaite de la fin, donc je remettrai peut-être la main à la pâte plus tard ^^**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

 **~ IL FAUT CHOPER L'APOLLON AOMINECCHI ! ~**

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 1 : ?_

* * *

Bon ! Recommençons depuis le début.

J'ai une semaine pour pouvoir réaliser mon plan.

Ça fait tellement longtemps maintenant que je cherche à attirer son attention que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il me remarque. J'ai tout essayé !

Le défier tout le temps en un contre un : _Fait_ ! Et pas qu'un peu !  
Je perds à chaque, ça en devient presque navrant, mais tant pis. Certains disent que c'est de la ténacité, lui il dit que c'est une perte de temps… Moi, je dis que c'est une manière comme une autre d'établir discrètement un contact physique, sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre. Hey ! Pas bête le Ryou, hein !

L'inviter à sortir : _Fait_ !... C'était un échec à chaque fois, parce que toute la génération des miracles venait. Je les aime beaucoup, je ne leur jette pas la pierre… Seulement, mes amis ne m'aidaient pas DU TOUT ! Donc, passer du temps seul à seul avec lui reste toujours très compliqué..

Mettre des vêtements plus moulants : _Fait_ ! Mais je crois qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Lui donner TOUS les magazines pour lesquels je posais : _Fait_ !  
... Je sais très bien qu'il les prenait uniquement parce que je le menaçais de pleurer s'il les jetait. J'en ai peut-être un peu trop fait sur ce coup là… Mais au moins, il les prenait !

Lui promettre que j'allais lui présenter des mannequins de mon agence quand il me le demandait : _Fait_ !  
Bon, la vérité, c'est que… Ma bouche disait "oui", ma tête disait "Ah ! Sûrement pas mon vieux, tu peux te la foutre où je pense, parce que je ne vais pas niquer le peu de chance que j'ai !". Donc évidemment… J'ai toujours trouvé des excuses pour me désolidariser de ces potentiels rencontres.

Le complimenter, lui poser pleins de questions, m'intéresser à lui, l'aider dans ses devoirs, écouter ses fantasmes et déboires sexuels… J'ai TOUT fait !

Mais lui… Il ne fait pas attention à mes efforts. La plupart du temps, j'ai le droit à quelque chose qui ressemble à un : "Ah ok, d'accord."

Ah. Ok. D'accord.

J'ai connu, beaucoup plus encourageant, quand même !

Mais bon, je ne désespère pas ! Je me suis mis un challenge, et je compte bien le tenir.

Dans une semaine, c'est mon anniversaire. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans. Si j'étais né en Europe, je serais majeur. Toutefois, la vie et mes parents ont décidé que je serais Japonais et que cet âge ne signifierait rien du tout pour moi. Mais au moins, j'ai la majorité quelque part, et c'est déjà un début !

Bref, il faut que je reste concentré.

Dans une semaine, c'est mon anniversaire. Certains de mes proches m'ont demandé ce que je voulais comme cadeau pour fêter le jour de ma naissance… Mais je ne savais pas quoi leur répondre. Parce que je n'ai envie de rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Sauf de lui.

Donc… Cette année, j'ai décidé que j'allais m'offrir mon propre cadeau !

Et pour ça… Il va falloir que je mette en place un stratagème des plus élaboré...

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 1 : TROUVER UN PLAN !_

* * *

Bon, ça ne commence pas très bien.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il me regarde ? Je vais sûrement devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour qu'il fasse attention à moi, parce que la subtilité, ça ne fonctionne pas.

Je pense qu'il faut tout d'abord qu'on s'isole. Tous les deux. Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, ça !

S'il y a toujours du monde autour de nous, si on est avec nos amis, par exemple… Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il ne se focalise que sur moi, aussi bruyant que je puisse être parfois !

Donc, il faut que je réussisse à passer un week-end en tête-à-tête avec lui. Il faut qu'on parte ! Pas trop loin, mais qu'on s'éloigne de tout pendant quelques jours, pour passer du temps ensemble. Juste tous les deux.

Ouais, c'est bien, ça...

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 2 : CHOISIR UNE DESTINATION_

* * *

Mais où ?

Si on part dans une grande ville, il y a beaucoup trop de danger. Et part danger, j'entends bien des filles ! Avec des seins ! Ce mec à un radar à sosie de Mai-chan implanté je ne sais trop où, mais à mon avis, pas dans la tête ! Donc, je bannis cette idée de ma liste provisoire.

La montagne ? Non, on va s'ennuyer, j'en suis sûr. Quoi que… Un endroit calme ça peut être bien. Surtout si on va dans des sources thermales ! On pourra se détendre, être dans un endroit relaxant et surtout… Je pourrais le voir tout nu. Comme à l'époque de Teiko !  
Sauf que… Si je me colle à lui alors qu'on est dans notre plus simple appareil… Je risque de le faire fuir. Puis des onsens avec cette chaleur, ce n'est pas le mieux… Donc non, pas la montagne. Même si c'était vraiment tentant de me retrouver les fesses à l'air dans un bain privatisé, avec lui…

Alors… La plage ? Mais je pense que c'est encore pire que les grandes villes ! Là, les filles sont carrément à moitié nu ! Il n'y aucune chance pour qu'il me regarde dans ces conditions.

A moins que… Je trouve une plage privée, comme il existe parfois avec certaines locations… Il faut que je creuse un peu cette idée…

Allez ! C'est parti pour des heures interminables pour chercher quelque chose qui correspond à mes critères !

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 3 : TROUVER L'ENDROIT DE MES RÊVES_

* * *

Mon dieu… Ça a été beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Entre les biens qui n'étaient pas disponibles pour le week-end prochain, les maisons perdues au milieu de nul part, celles qui n'étaient pas du tout équipée… C'était coton. J'ai presque perdu espoir à un moment, parce que les locations avec plage privée, ça ne court pas les sites internet…

Mais j'ai fini par trouver ! Je vais y laisser toutes mes économies et peut-être un rein… Cependant, je sais que ce lieu est absolument parfait !

Je relis tranquillement le descriptif, avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Une petite maison au pied de la mer, avec un entrée qui mène directement sur le sable. Une seule chambre avec un grand lit double. Tout équipé ! Et c'est même inscrit qu'il y a une petite crique pas loin !

Les photos sont plutôt satisfaisantes, j'arrive à me faire une idée de l'espace sans trop de problème… Puis il n'y a qu'UNE chambre avec UN lit. C'est suffisant pour me convaincre !

Puis… Pour l'argent, je peux toujours essayer de demander à mes parents de me faire une avance, en faisant passer ça pour un week-end entre amis pour mon anniversaire… Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont me le refuser !

J'envoie tout de suite un mail aux propriétaires pour bloquer le week-end, en espérant que je ne vais pas devoir tout annuler en cas de refus catégorique de sa part…

Mais il vaut mieux être sûr que ça soit réservé avant de l'inviter. Parce que, premièrement, ça m'embêterait vraiment que les détenteurs du bien me disent que ce n'est pas possible, et deuxièmement, parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui faire une fausse joie !

Enfin… Une fausse joie… Il faut déjà que le fauve accepte de sortir de sa tanière !

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 4 : CONVAINCRE LE CONCERNÉ DE PARTIR EN WEEK-END_

(Avec moi)

(Et de ne pas inviter d'autres personnes)

(Donc le convaincre de partir avec moi et seulement moi)

* * *

Les proprios ont été super rapides pour me répondre ! Et c'est tout bon ! Je suis trop content !

Bon, après, je ne leur ai pas précisé que j'étais mineur. Mais avec une autorisation parentale, une excuse en béton et des yeux doux, ça devrait passer.

Donc là, on passe à l'étape la plus compliquée. Portable en main et contact affiché, il ne me reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert…

Je me mords l'ongle du pouce, alors que j'entends la tonalité se faire longue… S'il ne me répond pas, je le harcèle, rien à faire ! Il finira bien par décrocher !

\- _Ouais…_

\- Aominecchi ! Je suis content que tu m'ais répondu !

\- _… Bordel, Kise, tu sais l'heure qu'il est ?!_

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon réveil et… Ah, bah non. Je n'avais pas vu. Mais l'heure avancée à laquelle je l'appelle ne risque pas de jouer en ma faveur.

\- Oups ?

Je l'entends soupirer et bouger dans ce qui me semble être son lit. Je tente de ne pas me concentrer là-dessus, pour ne pas partir dans des fantasmes plus obscènes les uns que les autres et… Ah ! Trop tard !

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu m'voulais, Kise ?_

\- Euuuh…

Mission : Être convainquant !

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 5 : TROUVER UNE TRÈS BONNE EXCUSE_

(Chantage autorisé)

* * *

\- En fait, Aominecchi, pour mon anniversaire, mon agence m'a offert un week-end à la mer pour deux personnes !

… Oui c'est un mensonge ! Je le sais bien, et je n'en ai rien à faire ! Comme on dit, plus c'est gros… Bah plus c'est gros !

\- Et donc, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi ? J'ai déjà proposé à Kurokocchi, mais il m'a dit non !

… Pitié, pourvu qu'ils n'en discutent pas ensemble, sinon ma couverture est complètement foutue ! Et non, je n'allais pas dire qu'il était mon premier, seul et unique choix. Ça paraîtrait suspect !

 _\- Attends, tu m'appelles à 23h30 pour me demander ça ? Ça pouvait pas attendre demain ?_

\- Baaah… Je crois que j'étais trop excité à l'idée de partir en vacances, Aominecchi !

 _\- Mouais… Mais t'sais que moi j'ai pas les moyens de partir à l'arrache, comme ça ?!_

\- Oh ! Mais c'est tout payé ! Ce sont mes collègues qui payent !

J'entends mon compte bancaire pleurer à chaudes larmes d'ici…

 _\- Ah… Ça change tout !_

\- … Donc, c'est oui, Aominecchi ?!

 _\- Non._

Ma tête rencontre violemment mon bureau. Il est vraiment horrible de me faire réagir comme ça !

Bon… Je vais devoir utiliser l'argument ultime…

\- Y a beaucoup de filles en petite tenue à la plage, Aominecchi…

… Même si pour le coup, ça ne sera pas vrai. Un long silence se fait, seulement dérangé par nos souffles plus ou moins lent. Je n'ose pas en dire plus, si j'insiste trop, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose.

 _\- ...Je viens._

\- Cool ! Génial, Aominecchi !

VICTOIIIIIIIIIIRE ! Tu tu tu, tu tu tutu, tu tu tu…!

\- Je te laisse dormir alors ! Je te rappellerais pour te donner les détails !

Il faut vite que je raccroche pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient d'accepter ! Pour le moment, il est encore dans le coltard et il pense avec ses parties génitales, donc c'est tout bénef' pour moi !

\- Bonne nuiiiit, Aominecchi !

 _\- Ouais, c'est ça, Tchuss._

Et il raccroche. Déjà, j'ai réussi à discuter avec lui, et je ne lui en demandais pas tant ! Non, il faut surtout que je pense que dans un premier temps… Il m'a répondu ! Exceptionnel !

Ma famille dit souvent que je suis quelqu'un d'optimiste ! Et je compte bien le rester… Même si des fois, j'en fait peut-être trop...

Ça va être un week end absolument génial ! J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai réussi à le convaincre… Petite danse de la joie...

Mais maintenant, il va falloir que j'explique tout ça à mes parents, sans rentrer dans les détails du type : "Je veux mettre Aominecchi dans mon lit et qu'il y reste pour toujours".

Et il faut aussi que je prépare tout dans les moindre détails ! J'ai une semaine pour ça !

On y croit, on y croit…

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 6 : DERNIÈRE VÉRIFICATION AVANT LE DÉPART_

* * *

Préservatifs et lubrifiant : _Check._  
Envoyer un message à Aominecchi pour être sur qu'il soit à l'heure à la gare : _Check._  
Aucune phase de mon plan n'a été grillé : _Check._  
Les papiers de l'hébergement avec autorisation parentale : _Check._  
Sac et affaires préparées : _Check._  
Maillot de bain qui moule mes fesses : _Check._

Je crois qu'on est tout bon !

Maintenant, il faut que je fasse en sorte de ne pas être moi-même en retard au lieu de rendez-vous !

Je prends mes affaires et salue rapidement mes parents, avant de foncer à la gare, à quelques rues de chez moi. Aominecchi est censé me retrouver là-bas, vu qu'il ne connaît pas encore notre destination !

J'arrive dans le hall sans aucune classe, mais tant pis ! J'ai tout le temps pour mettre en place mon plan et être sexy devant lui !

\- Hello, Aominecchi !

\- T'es à la bourre !

\- Non ! Je suis tout juste à l'heure ! Je t'avais donné un horaire différent, pour être sûr que toi, tu ne sois pas en retard !

\- Tch… C'est bien, la confiance règne…

Oui, ça aussi je l'avais prévu.

Je l'entraîne avec moi dans le train, sans un mot de plus. Je le tire par le bras, appréciant secrètement la chaleur de son poignet dans le creux de ma main.

On monte dans notre wagon et on s'installe confortablement à nos places. Aominecchi ne dit rien, attendant le départ du train, ne me posant aucune question sur notre destination ou sur ce qu'on va faire… Je ne suis même pas sur que ça l'intéresse.

Je le vois prendre son sac au bout d'un moment, cherchant quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Il commence à grogner, puis finit par jeter son bagage par terre sans aucune délicatesse. Il est quand même vachement mignon quand il est tout grognon…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aominecchi… ?

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, soupirant de colère… Raaaah, arrête de faire ça, Aominecchi ! Tu as beaucoup de sex-appeal pour mon petit corps intenable !

\- J'ai pas pris mes écouteurs ! J'vais me faire chier tout le trajet…

On va essayer de ne pas interpréter ses mots, même si j'ai comme l'impression qu'il se dit que passer plusieurs heures avec moi, c'est chiant. C'est quand même marrant, parce qu'on va passer deux jours ensemble, alors bon…

Mais il ne faut pas que je pense à ça… Souvent, Aominecchi parle plus vite qu'il ne pense.

\- J'voulais dormir pendant le voyage moi…

Ah ! Voilà ! C'est pas à cause de moi, mais à cause de sa flemmardise légendaire ! Je le savais… Toutefois… J'ai peut-être moyen de tirer son oublie à mon avantage…

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 7 : TENTER UNE APPROCHE DISCRÈTE_

* * *

\- On… On peut écouter de la musique ensemble, si tu veux Aominecchi … ? Je peux te prêter un écouteur.

\- Mouais.. Ça sera mieux que rien…

Je les cherche dans mon sac, et les branche à mon portable. Je lui tends une oreillette qu'il accepte sans conviction, avant de la mettre à son tympan. Il marque une pause pour me regarder de façon… Sceptique.

\- Dis Kise… T'écoute toujours les mêmes merdes qu'au collège ?

\- Hein ?! Nan… Mais c'était pas de la merde !

\- Si. Mais, bon, tout de façon, j'vais dormir, alors je m'en fous. - _Dit-il en mettant l'écouteur._

J'hausse les épaules pour seule réponse. Aominecchi restera toujours Aominecchi, hein…

J'enfile moi aussi mon écouteur, avant de mettre en marche ma playlist au hasard. Elle redémarre sur une chanson que j'étais en train d'écouter, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas…

Jusqu'à ce que je sente le regard pesant d'Aominecchi sur moi.

Je me concentre sur les paroles et… Mince.

 _ **"She's prettier than I never be… Got yourself a beauty Queen, yeah...But there's one thing, I gotta say… She can fuck you good… But I can fuck better-betta-betta-hey…"**_

… Pour la subtilité, on repassera.

Aominecchi lève un sourcil et son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je tente un petit rire timide, mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'amuser plus que ça…

\- Change-moi ça, Kise.

\- Ok, ok…

Je change de musique pour tomber sur un son plutôt rock, et Aominecchi secoue doucement la tête en rythme, plus enclin à écouter ce genre de groupe.

Il se pose contre la vitre du train, en fermant les yeux et j'essaye de détourner le regard pour ne pas qu'il se sente observer. Mais l'oeil qu'il réouvre en vitesse me force à détourner la tête pour faire semblant d'être occupé sur mon téléphone.

Aucun de nous ne parle. De toute façon, Aominecchi n'a pas du tout l'air partant pour ça. Je m'occupe comme je peux, en le regardant de temps en temps et en naviguant son mon portable.

Mais c'est avec une surprise que je ne cherche même pas à dissimuler que je sens Aominecchi poser sa tête sur mon épaule, alors que j'étais concentré sur un jeu complètement stupide.

\- C'est pas agréable de dormir sur la vitre.

\- D'accord…

Reste calme. Tout va bien. Il n'y absolument pas le mec que j'aime qui vient de se coller à moi. Pas dutout.

Si, c'est très exactement ce qui vient de se passer ! Pas de Panique...

\- T'es confortable, Kise…

… SI JE PANIQUE ! MON DIEU ! AOMINECCHI A DIT QUE J'ÉTAIS CONFORTABLE ! C'EST TROP GÉNIAL !

\- Cool, Aominecchi.

Je peux mourir en paix.

Je sens petit à petit Aominecchi s'endormir contre moi. Sa respiration se fait plus lente, et je sens son corps s'affaler de plus en plus. Sa tête se fait plus lourde sur mon épaule et je sais qu'à ce moment-là, je peux me permettre de l'observer allégrement.

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 8 : PROFITER DE NOTRE PROXIMITÉ_ (Discretos)

* * *

Je me fais littéralement violence pour ne pas le tripoter pendant qu'il dort… Enfin je dis ça mais…

Pourquoi ma main est déjà partie à la découverte de ses cheveux ?!

Conscience, capacités motrices et bouche… Réunion d'urgence. Va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur le principe de coordination. Et de cohérence.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il a les cheveux doux. Ils ont un peu poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et je trouve que cette coupe lui va très bien. Ses mèches tombent très légèrement sur sa nuque, accompagnant la racine de ses cheveux. C'est pile la bonne longueur pour les empoigner pendant un baiser un peu trop fougueux…

Je sens son odeur d'ici et je sais par avance que je pourrais en devenir complètement accros. Le parfum d'Aominecchi est presque entêtant, brutal, épicé… Et en même temps, il y a une note plus douce, presque rassurante, qui me donne envie de me blottir contre lui et ne plus sortir de son étreinte.

Mes doigts jouent lentement avec ses mèches, les démêlants et les décoiffants d'une façon désordonnée…

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous, Kise ?

Mayday. On a un problème.

Je retire précipitamment ma main pour tenter de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais je crois que c'est foutu.

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 9 : NE PLUS BOUGER_

* * *

\- Rien, Aominecchi. T'avais un truc dans les cheveux.

\- Ok. Laisse moi pioncer maintenant.

… On va essayer de ne plus faire de vague jusqu'à l'arrivée… Sinon la suite de mon plan risque d'être compliqué.

* * *

" _Nagoya… Nagoya… Arrêt du train imminent"_

C'est notre arrêt !

Mais Aominecchi n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Et je n'ai pas envie de le sortir de son sommeil brusquement. Seulement… Vu sa réaction pour une main dans ses cheveux, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de tenter d'y aller tendrement…

\- Aominecchi… Aominecchi, réveille toi…

… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il est beaucoup trop mignon pour que je lui donne un coup d'épaule ou que je le secoue ! Il m'a bavé dessus pendant deux heures, je peux bien prendre une petite compensation… Non ?

Ma main part caresser sa nuque, la massant légèrement. Il grogne un peu, puis un soupire lui échappe, avant qu'il se frotte les yeux comme un enfant.

Mon petit coeur se gonfle d'amour à cette vision…

Il se relève, me faisant le lâcher, avant qu'il ne me regarde avec des yeux vitreux et embués de sommeil. Si je pouvais, je lui ferais un câlin… Il est tellement adorable, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Déjà à Teiko, je me retenais parfois de lui sauter dessus quand on partait en camps d'entraînement ! Tous les matins il se réveillait de cette façon, et je suis sûr que c'est une technique pour que je tombe encore plus amoureux de lui !

… Bon, non, je sais très bien que non. Que tout ça, c'est dans ma tête. Mais j'ai bien le droit d'imaginer ce que je veux, non ?!

\- On descend là, Aominecchi…

… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler avec cette voix toute douce, sinon, je vais me faire griller en deux-deux.

Aominecchi hoche seulement la tête pour me répondre. Il a une expression complètement perdu sur le visage, mais bouge par automatisme. Il prend son sac, me rend l'écouteur et attend que je me lève pour pouvoir sortir du train.

Je me dépêche de reprendre mes affaires, et nous arrivons rapidement sur le quai de gare de la ville où nous allons passer les deux prochains jours.

Je prends mon portable pour mettre la fonction GPS et le mets en route. L'adresse inscrite, j'attends que mon téléphone nous localise pour pouvoir entamer notre marche. Il me semble qu'on est à vingts-cinq minutes à pieds de la maison, et même si Aominecchi est un flemmard, il ne va pas avoir le choix que de me suivre.

Je sens soudainement un souffle dans mon cou et un corps à quelques centimètres de moi. Je tourne très légèrement la tête pour voir Aominecchi regarder par-dessus mon épaule ce que je suis en train de faire.

Il… Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est de la triche !

Je tente par dessus-tout de me contrôler et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, mes pensées sont contradictoires. D'un côté, j'espère au plus profond de moi que mon GPS prenne tout son temps pour pouvoir rester comme ça, presque coller à lui, d'un autre, je veux qu'il se dépêche de trouver notre destination pour arrêter cette douce torture.

Finalement, c'est la deuxième idée qui l'emporte et je commence à avancer, sans vérifier qu'Aominecchi me suive bien.

Je n'imagine pas du tout la tête que je suis en train de faire, je ne dois pas vraiment être crédible dans mon rôle d'ami qui invite un ami pour passer un week-end entre amis.

Vraiment pas.

Pour l'instant, j'essaye de me concentrer seulement sur ma tâche : Ne pas se perdre.

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 10 : SUIVRE LE BON CHEMIN_

* * *

… Alors pourquoi mon portable me dit toutes les deux secondes de faire demi-tour et se réactualise sans arrêt ?! Je ne comprends rien ! D'un coup, il me dit de tourner à droite, puis quand je fais ce qu'il dit, il me répond que ce n'est pas le bon chemin…

Et le pire, c'est qu'Aominecchi ne fait que grogner et me demander si on est encore loin… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui dire que j'ai failli à ma mission.

\- Bon, sérieux Kise, on va où, là ?!

\- … Je sais pas, Aominecchi…

\- … Tu t'fous de ma gueule ?! File moi ça, bordel !

Aominecchi consulte deux secondes mon portable avant de relever la tête et de me lancer un regard noir… Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

\- Stupide blond…. Tu nous as amené dans le sens inverse ! Pt'ain, vas-y… Tu m'suis et tu dis rien, compris ?!

J'hoche la tête et me place à côté de lui, alors qu'il entame une marche soutenue que je n'ai pas le choix de suivre.

… Aominecchi est plutôt doué en orientation, contrairement à ce que je pensais. En seulement vingt-minutes, il a réussi à nous guider sur notre lieu de vacances sans aucun problème. J'ai eu quelques doutes à certains moments, quand je voyais qu'on s'enfonçait dans des endroits reculés, mais force est de constater que… On est au bon endroit. Je reconnais de loin la maison que j'ai louée, qui est vraiment au milieu de nul part. Pour mon plus grand plaisir.

\- C'est là !

Il me rend mon portable un peu brusquement et me suit jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Je cherche les clés dans la boîte aux lettres, et je suis heureux de voir que les propriétaires ne m'ont pas menti. On se serait retrouvé con, sinon. Et Aominecchi m'aurait sûrement tué. Et il n'y aurait eu aucun témoin...

Tout a été réglé avant notre arrivée : l'argent, l'organisation… Je savais déjà que les propriétaires ne seraient pas là pour nous accueillir, et qu'ils ne seront pas là non plus pour notre départ… J'ai seulement pris l'autorisation parentale, au cas où… Et parce que mon père a tenu à la faire pour être en règle et s'assurer que je ne m'attire pas d'ennui.

Trousseau en main, j'observe Aominecchi qui regarde le paysage, et même si d'apparence, il a l'air ennuyé… Je sens qu'il apprécie autant le décor qu'il le dérange. Quelque chose le fait tiquer, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi… Mais si déjà, l'extérieur le chiffonne, je n'imagine même pas le scandale qu'il va faire en voyant la chambre…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Aominecchi ?

Une moue apparaît sur son visage, et je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter…

\- C'est une plage privée ?

\- … Oui ?

\- Donc y'a pas de nanas dans ton bled paumé ?

\- … Non ?

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que j'me disais. Je me suis fait avoir.

\- Rho, mais te plains pas Aominecchi, ça va être cool, tu vas voir !

Non, mais oh ! Je suis là moi, pas besoin de filles ! Nah !

J'ouvre la porte de la maison, et je découvre que l'intérieur est le même que celui sur les photos que j'ai pu voir ! Au moins, il n'y pas tromperie sur la marchandise, c'est très bien !

J'enlève mes chaussures sur le perron et dépose mon sac dans le salon pour faire un tour de la propriété.

Aominecchi fait de même et commence à regarder tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui.

\- J'avoue, c'est plutôt classe.

Il vient de faire un compliment ! C'est un très bon point pour moi ça ! Peut-être que ça ne va pas durer, alors autant en profiter !

L'une des premières choses que je vais vérifier, c'est la cuisine. Les propriétaires m'ont gentillement proposé de remplir le frigo pour notre venue ! Je ne m'attends pas à de la grande gastronomie, et j'ai cru mal lire que j'ai lu leur mail, toutefois… En ouvrant les placards, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas des conneries. Ils ne m'ont même pas demandé un supplément, c'était compris dans le prix ! Donc oui, j'y ai laissé quelques économies et mes parents ont dû m'aider, mais ça valait clairement le coup !

\- Aominecchi ?! Tu as faim ?

\- Kise…

Oulah, c'est quoi cette voix d'outre-tombe ? Je vais me faire tuer, c'est ça ? Je vis mes derniers instants ? … Bon, au moins, je les vis avec Aominecchi, mais le but premier de ce week-end, ce n'était pas de mourir.

\- … Oui ?

\- Y'a qu'une chambre ?

\- … Oui…

\- Avec un seul lit ?

\- … Oui…

\- Et tu le savais ?

\- … Oui…

\- Et tu m'as rien dit ?

\- … Non…

\- Mh… Et on fait comment, alors ?

\- Bah… On dort ensemble ?

\- … Et l'intimité, tu connais, Kise ?!

\- Oh, ça va, Aominecchi, on a dormi ensemble quand on était à Teiko, et on en est pas mort…

\- On a dormi dans la même pièce. Pas dans le même lit.

\- … Je prends pas beaucoup de place ?

\- Moi, si.

\- Bah tu peux m'écraser, je m'en fiche Aominecchi…

MAIS LA FERME RYOUTA ! TU TE TAIS ! ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ! RÉFLÉCHIS AVANT DE PARLER, BORDEL !

\- Puis, c'est que pour une nuit, Aominecchi…

\- Mouais.

Il se cure l'oreille et fait demi-tour, comme si de rien n'était. Ça veut dire que… Il accepte ?

\- Et… Tu as faim, Aomiencchi ?

\- Ouais. Fais à bouffer. Et compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

\- Ok !

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 11 : ATTEINDRE SON COEUR EN PASSANT PAR SON ESTOMAC_

* * *

… Bon, je n'ai clairement pas les talents culinaires de Kagamicchi ou Midorimacchi. Mais je m'en sors déjà mieux que Momoicchi, donc, je peux y arriver !

Je me démène derrière les fourneaux, pour faire un plat simple, mais efficace !

Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir failli me brûler plusieurs fois, mais j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de plutôt bon, sans faire trop de casse !

J'invite Aominecchi à me rejoindre, une fois la table dressée, et il vient sans trop rechigner.

Il s'installe, commence à manger sans un mot. Je n'ose pas entamer mon assiette avant de voir sa réaction. Il a l'air de le remarquer et comme d'habitude, sa douce voix mielleuse vient résonner dans mes tympans…

\- Bouffe Kise et arrête de me mater !

Et comme si son ordre avait court-circuité mes nerfs, mon corps se met en action, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Après plusieurs cuillères, ou aucun de nous deux n'est mort empoisonné par la nourriture, je prends de nouveau la parole pour questionner Aominecchi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cette après-midi ?

\- Glander ?

\- ...Oui, mais encore ?

\- J'sais pas Kise, on a qu'à aller faire trempette.

\- Oh oui ! Bonne idée, Aominecchi !

\- … En même temps, on est à la plage, Kise, ça serait con de faire autre chose.

Je hausse les épaules comme seule réponse. Je m'en fiche de ses commentaires cinglants… Aominecchi va se trimballer à moitié nu et tout mouillé devant moi, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et je crois que mon impatience se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Mes gestes sont de plus en plus pressés, j'avale rapidement tout ce qui passe dans ma bouche et me lève dès la dernière bouchée entamée. Je pose ma vaisselle dans l'évier et fonce dans la chambre pour me changer, prenant mon sac au passage. Tiens, il n'aurait pas bougé ? Bof, j'ai peut-être donné un coup dedans sans faire exprès….

Je ressors à peine quelques minutes plus tard, juste en maillot de bain avec ma serviette sur l'épaule. Le seul truc auquel j'ai réussi à penser, c'est de mettre deux petits emballages très importants dans mes poches.

Aominecchi est toujours à table, et je l'observe avec insistance finir le plat que je lui ai préparé avec amour.

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 12 : LUI DONNER ENVIE DE MOI_

* * *

Alleeeeeeeeez, Aominecchi ! TREMPETTE, TREMPETTE !

\- Alleeeeeeez, Aominecchi ! A POIL ! A POIL !

… Mince.

Je crois que mes pensées et ma voix n'ont pas fonctionné comme je le voulais.

… Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord à la réunion les gars, vous êtes pas cools !

Je vois Aominecchi s'avachir sur le dos de sa chaise, les bras croisés. Son rictus en coin n'annonce rien de bon pour moi…

\- Dis voir, Kise… T'serais pas un peu PD, par hasard ?

HELP ! Roger, mayday, mayday ! On va se faire griller !

Vite, il faut que je trouve une excuse. Comme on dit, plus c'est gros, mieux ça passe ! Ah oui, c'est vrai ! C'est ça le dicton !

\- Hein ? Mais non, Aominecchi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi, j'aime pas les mecs, ah non, beurk ! Héhé… Non, moi j'aime les…

Je ne lâche pas des yeux alors qu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans un tic absolument beaucoup trop sensuel.  
… Connard.

\- J'aime les…

IL ME TENTE ! CE N'EST PAS LÉGAL DE SE GRATTER LE TORSE DE FAÇON AUSSI SEXY !

\- J'aime les filles, Aominecchi ! Avec des seins et des fesses rebondies et… Avec un regard bestial et…

Je déglutis face à ses yeux rieurs, qui me torturent consciemment...

\- Je veux juste aller me baigner moi !

\- Ok.

Il se décide enfin à se lever et à passer à côté de moi. Je me fais violence pour ne pas surréagir à sa présence beaucoup trop proche de la mienne. Je ne bouge pas, mais j'essaye de faire semblant d'être occupé mentalement à autre chose qu'à son corps qui effleure légèrement le mien.

\- Dommage...

… Il veut me tuer, c'est ça ? Je vais devenir complètement dingue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "dommage" ?!

Dommage que j'aime soit-disant les filles ? Dommage que je veuille juste me baigner ?!

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour lui poser la question qu'il referme la porte de la chambre pour se changer, j'imagine. Et visualiser son corps nu, si proche, est la limite de me faire bander. CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT !

Non mais, franchement, le corps là, on est à moitié à poil, y'a aucun moyen que ça soit discret ! Alors on se CALME ! … On se calme…

Si seulement il savait qu'au lieu de me baigner, je rêve de lui étendu sur moi, je fantasme sur sa bouche ravageant la mienne, de…

ON SE CALME J'AI DIT ! Alors ne t'y mets pas, imagination de merde !

Maman… A l'aide…

C'est moi qui devais lui retourner le cerveau… Pas l'inverse !

\- Bon, tu viens ?! Ou tu préfères rester là, comme un con ?!

\- Oh… Euh… J'arrive, Aominecchi !

Mais je crois que mon pénis à décider de changer le plan sans mon consentement. Parce que la vision d'Aominecchi dans son short de bain, torse nu me donne autant envie de m'enfuir que de me coller à lui pour ne plus le lâcher. Ma raison vote pour le première proposition, le repli stratégique est inévitable pour ne pas qu'il voit la proéminence au niveau de mon bas-ventre.

Je passe devant lui, tête baissée et fonce vers la plage. Je prends à peine le temps de poser ma serviette avant de courir vers la mer et me jeter dans l'eau fraîche. Au moins, la température et le léger remous des vagues à le mérite de me remettre les idées en place !

Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que je vois Aominecchi au bord de l'eau, avancer comme un apollon sur la plage. C'est tellement de la triche ! Mais au moins… Mon érection est cachée...

Je ferme doucement les yeux, autant pour échapper à cette image indécente que pour profiter du moment.

Quand je décide de réouvrir les paupières, je me fais directement agressé par le soleil… Et par la disparition d'Aominecchi.

Hein ? Mais, où est-ce qu'il est passé ?

Je me tourne et me retourne pour tenter de le retrouver, mais je ne le vois nul part. Pourtant, j'aperçois toujours sa serviette jeté négligemment à côté de la mienne sur le sable.

\- Aominecchi ?...

\- BWAH ! - _Réapparaît-il, en hurlant à côté de moi._

LE CON ! Il m'a fait peur ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

Et ça le fait rire ! Sale con, Aominecchi !

Je le pousse pour me venger et il perd l'équilibre en s'agrippant à mon bras pour que je tombe avec lui. Je me relève rapidement, en reprenant mon souffle comme je peux. Je suis sûr qu'il veut me noyer, ce connard ! Bah, je ne me laisserai pas faire. A peine remonté à la surface, je lui envoie une gerbe d'eau salée dans la tronche. Et là… Commence une bataille sans merci et sans scrupule.

Je décide rapidement de laisser le plan de côté, pour juste profiter de cette ambiance bon-enfant et bienfaitrice. On joue, on se bouscule, on s'amuse sans se prendre la tête.

Pendant cet instant, j'ai l'impression d'être moi-même, de vivre complètement le moment sans me poser de questions. Je ne réfléchis à rien, me laissant bercer par les jets d'eau que m'envoie Aominecchi et nos corps qui se pressent l'un contre l'autre pour se battre et chahuter, sans aucune pudeur ni aucune gêne.

\- Aominecchi ! Viens, on nage jusqu'à la crique ! Je veux voir la crique !

\- Ok ! Le premier arrivé peut demander n'importe quoi à l'autre. Go !

\- Hein ?! Hey ! Tu triches, Aominecchi !

J'ai à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que je le vois me distancer… Il ne faut pas qu'il gagne ! J'ai tellement d'idées pour le gage, je ne peux pas perdre !

Je m'élance à sa poursuite, le plus rapidement possible. Malheureusement, comme je m'y attendais… Il arrive bien avant moi. Pourtant, j'ai tout donné, mais…

C'est malin, maintenant, je me sens épuisé…

Je m'allonge sur le sol en pierre de la crique. C'est plus confortable que je ne le pensais… Inconsciemment, j'écarte les bras et les jambes pour m'étendre de tout mon saoul. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration chaotique, en me passant une main dans mes cheveux dans un état désastreux…

Je suis bien, là. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger. Ça serait encore mieux si j'étais dans les bras d'Aominecchi, mais il ne faut pas trop en… Attends. C'est quoi ça ?! C'est une bite que je sens contre moi, là, non ?

Et plus qu'une bite, c'est tout un corps qui se colle contre le mien.

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux pour apercevoir le visage d'Aominecchi, à quelques centimètres du mien.

\- Aominecchi…?

\- Tu m'prends vraiment pour un con, Kise...

* * *

 **~PDV AOMINE~**

( _Retour une semaine en arrière, Marty !)_

* * *

\- _En fait, Aominecchi, pour mon anniversaire mon agence m'a offert un week-end à la mer, pour deux personnes !_

Il se fout de ma gueule, c'est pas possible ?

\- _Et donc, je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi ? J'ai déjà proposé à Kurokocchi, mais il m'a dit non !_

Ah, parce qu'en plus, je ne suis pas son premier choix ? S'fou de ma gueule, le blondinet… En plus, il sait très bien que je suis à la dèche. Tout mon argent de poche part dans les revues de Mai-chan, et mes parents n'ont pas les moyens de me payer des vacances à la cool ! Bon, après il me dit qu'il y a rien à payer… Donc ça se discute.

Mais pourquoi je partirais seul avec lui ? Nan, pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais il est de plus en plus bizarre ce mec avec moi. Il n'arrête pas de me regarder, de me coller et de faire des trucs super flippants. Alors, rester deux jours avec lui...?

\- _Y a beaucoup de filles en petite tenue à la plage, Aominecchi…_

Ok, je marche.

* * *

Je crois que je me suis fait avoir. Après y avoir réfléchi à tête reposée, je me dis que son plan, il est foireux. J'en ai parlé avec Satsuki, qui m'a seulement répété pendant dix minutes : "Fais attention à Ki-chan".

Fais attention à Ki-chan, Fais attention à Ki-chan… Je t'en foutrais, moi, des fais attention à Ki-chan !

Mais ses mots m'ont fait me poser deux minutes pour réfléchir à tout ça… Et j'en ai conclu un truc. Je crois que Kise me fait du rentre-dedans.

Je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion une fois, avant de me dire que c'était des conneries. Que c'était juste Kise. A croire que j'aurais dû y faire plus attention, parce que le blondinet, il a vraiment des manières bizarres avec moi. Nan, sérieux, ça fait des mois qu'il m'apporte à chaque fois ses magazines, et qu'il me tourne autour comme une mouche à sa merde !

Donc, ouais. Je suis persuadé qu'il est tombé sous mon charme. Je le comprends un peu. Et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Mais s'il avait été plus clair, ça ferait longtemps que je lui aurais filé sa partie de jambes en l'air, et basta ! C'est pas tous les jours que je peux me taper un mannequin et Kise est quand même pas mal dans son genre.

Quoi ?! Nan, me taper un mec ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai jamais caché que j'aimais autant l'un que l'autre, même si je n'ai jamais testé avec un mec. Non, je ne l'ai jamais caché ! Y a au moins…. Une personne qui le sait ! J'en ai parlé à Satsu !

… Bon, ok, tout le monde n'est peut-être pas au courant. Mais ils ne font vraiment pas d'efforts pour lire entre les lignes, aussi !

Bref.

Je n'ai pas renoncé à son offre de vacances pour autant. Ça va me permettre de vérifier mes pensées assez facilement.

* * *

Il se fout de ma gueule ! Ça fait facilement un quart d'heure que j'attends tout seul, comme un con à la gare ! Pour une fois, je me suis fait chier à venir à l'heure, pour pouvoir vérifier mes doutes le plus rapidement possible et lui, il fait sa diva en arrivant en retard ?!

\- Hello, Aominecchi !

Ah bah, enfin ! Saloperie de blondinet beaucoup trop attirant… Si ce n'était pas lui, je serais déjà parti depuis longtemps !

\- T'es à la bourre !

\- Non ! Je suis tout juste à l'heure ! Je t'avais donné un horaire différent, pour être sur que toi, tu ne sois pas en retard !

\- Tch… C'est bien, la confiance règne…

Sympa. Ce voyage commence super bien. Je vais lui faire regretter cet affront, foi d'Aomine !

J'ai réfléchi à un plan, pendant les derniers jours qui nous séparait de notre week-end "entre potes". Je vais littéralement le coincer. Contre un mur. Plus tard.

On monte rapidement dans le train, avec Kise qui me tire derrière lui, comme s'il avait peur que je me casse. C'est marrant.

Une fois installé, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris mes écouteurs et Kise me propose très gentiment de partager les siens avec moi. Qui suis-je pour refuser ? Sauf que… La chanson qui démarre me ferait presque soupirer si ce n'était pas aussi… Improbable. Je ne loupe pas le rougissement du blondinet, lorsqu'il comprend le sens des paroles de la musique qui se joue. Je décide d'intervenir pour qu'il ne fasse pas un malaise avant même d'être parti.

\- Change moi ça, Kise.

\- Ok, ok…

Qu'il n'aille pas me faire une syncope dès le début du voyage… Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir m'amuser.

Au bout de quelque temps installé contre la vitre hyper inconfortable, une idée germe dans ma tête. Il est temps de mettre en place mon plan… Il veut baiser ? Pas de problème. Mais c'est moi qui le niquerais, il est hors de question que je me fasse surprendre...

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 1 : LE TESTER POUR CONFIRMER MES DOUTES_

(Il veut niquer)

* * *

Je m'installe sur son épaule, sans prévenir. Et sa réaction vaut le détour. Je le sens complètement se crisper contre moi.

\- C'est pas agréable de dormir sur la vitre.

\- D'accord…

L'excuse passe crème. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il est tellement naïf que parfois, ça en devient risible. Mais là, c'est plutôt à mon avantage.

On va tenter un truc que je ne fais pas souvent : Dire quelque chose de sympa. Ça va forcément le faire réagir...

\- T'es confortable, Kise…

\- Cool, Aominecchi.

Joli tentative de faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est con, c'était presque crédible. Si seulement je ne sentais pas son palpitant raisonner à mon oreille, contre la peau de son cou.

Les secondes passent, mais je ne dors toujours pas. J'attends plutôt de voir ce qu'il va faire, pendant tout le reste du trajet, avec ma tête sur son épaule.

Non, parce qu'on parle de Kise, là. Il est incapable de se retenir de faire un truc. Ses deux neurones ne se connectent jamais entre eux, et n'arrivent jamais à se mettre d'accord, alors il fait souvent n'importe quoi.

Et ça ne loupe pas.

Je sens ses doigts se perdent dans mes mèches, d'abord dans une tentative discrète, puis de plus en plus franchement.

Vas-y, on va lui faire perdre ses moyens, ça va être marrant.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous, Kise ?

\- Rien, Aominecchi. T'avais un truc dans les cheveux.

\- Ok. Laisse moi pioncer maintenant.

Il retire sa main précipitamment et… Je me dis que j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule. C'était plutôt agréable comme massage…

Une pensée me traverse et ne me lâche plus. J'essaye d'y réfléchir tout le reste du voyage, seulement… Je finis quand même pas m'endormir. Ce n'était pas des conneries, Kise est vraiment confortable… En plus il sent vachement bon pour un mec…

\- Aominecchi… Aominecchi, réveille toi…

Naaaaaaaan. Laisse-moi faire dodo. Je suis bien, là.

… Sérieux, mec, si tu commences à me masser la nuque, tu crois franchement que ça va m'inciter à me réveiller. Que dalle, ça me donne encore plus envie de rester comme ça.

Je finis quand même pas me relever, en grognant. J'ai trop la tête dans le cul….  
Je n'aime pas qu'on me réveille, je me sens trop vaseux après…

Mes yeux se fixent vaguement sur Kise, alors que j'essaye de remettre tous les éléments de ma vie en place. Mais il y a une chose que mon esprit capte dans la seconde… Son regard sur moi.

Et je pense sincèrement que j'avais mal compris les intentions de Kise.

Il ne veut pas seulement une partie de jambes en l'air entre le plat et le dessert.

Kise est amoureux de moi.

J'en mettrais ma bite à couper. Enfin, façon de parler, hein !

C'est flatteur… Le seul truc qui pourrait me déranger, c'est que c'est Kise. Et Kise, c'est Kise… Quoi que Kise, c'est aussi Kise, on peut voir les choses comme ça…

Je me comprends. Il est bandant, sympa, attentionné, c'est un bon adversaire au basket et il est sacrément bandant. Non, ce n'est pas une erreur de l'avoir dit deux fois. Mais le problème… C'est que c'est Kise. Et je ne le comprends pas, ce mec.

J'y réfléchirais plus tard, je n'ai pas envie de trop m'avancer… Donc… On va changer les phases du plan.

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 2 : LE TESTER POUR CONFIRMER MES DOUTES  
_ (J'suis sûr qu'il est in love de moi)

* * *

On descend du train, et Kise sort son téléphone pour mettre le GPS. Je le sais puisque je regarde tranquillement par-dessus son épaule pour observer tous ses gestes. Et vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je le perturbe…

Mais vous ne savez pas le pire ?... Je crois que cette proximité me perturbe aussi. Ou en tout cas ça m'excite un peu. Et ce ne sont pas mes pulsions qui me diront le contraire. J'ai comme… Très envie de marquer cette peau beaucoup trop blanche et beaucoup trop parfaite qui me fait sciemment de l'oeil.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que Kise commence à avancer, sans me prévenir et sans se retourner pour m'attendre. Sympa. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Seulement… Le doute n'est plus présent dans ma tête. Ryouta ressent quelque chose pour moi. Reste à déterminer quoi, exactement.

Je le suis, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. J'en profite un peu pour mater son joli postérieur qui se balance sous mes yeux en toute impunité. C'est mal de faire ça, gueule d'ange…

Sauf qu'au bout d'un certain temps de marche, je commence à en avoir marre. Je me rends rapidement compte qu'il y a un petit problème. Kise n'a pas l'air du tout de savoir où on va. Et ça commence à me faire chier.

Alors je prends les commandes avant de faire bouffer son téléphone à ce beau blond complètement stupide.

\- C'est là !

Pas trop tôt ! J'ai juste envie de poser mon cul et ne plus rien foutre de ma vie.

Je regarde Kise choper les clés et observe un peu le paysage…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Aominecchi ?

Ça se voit tant que ça sur ma gueule ? Apparemment oui…

Une pensée vient soudainement se taper l'incruste dans mon esprit. Nous avons tous les deux un plan, avec un but final similaire. Maintenant, reste à savoir lequel de nous à le plus d'avance sur l'autre… Il va falloir se la jouer stratégique !

Les nanas en maillot de bain… C'était une façon de m'attirer à son week-end en "namoureux", comme je le pensais. Parce que, ce que j'ai en face de moi, c'est tout sauf une plage familiale.

\- C'est une plage privée ?

\- … Oui ?

\- Donc y'aura pas de nanas dans ton bled paumé ?

\- … Non ?

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que j'me disais. Je me suis fait avoir.

\- Rho, mais te plains pas Aominecchi, ça va être cool, tu vas voir !

Oh ça… Je n'en doute pas Kise.

Je vais te bouffer.

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 3 : PRENDRE DE L'AVANCE_

* * *

Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas là par hasard. Il y a des choses qui l'ont poussé à m'inviter moi. Autre que ses sentiments, j'entends.

Je fais un rapide tour de la maison, observant la pièce principale avec intérêt. C'est vrai que c'est cool comme endroit, ses collègues ont bien choisi.

Kise ouvre toutes les portes avec une énergie que je n'ai pas, et se rends finalement dans ce qui me semble être la cuisine.

Je fais le tour, tranquillement, sans me presser… Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la chambre. La seule chambre, de ce que j'ai pu voir. Qui dispose seulement d'un lit double.

Ah… Le bâtard… Un point pour lui, il va falloir que je contrebalance la longueur qu'il a prise sur moi.

\- Aominecchi ?! Tu as faim ?

Je me détourne rapidement de ce lit qui m'appelle et qui me demande très sérieusement de choper mon comparse pour le foutre à poil, et me dirige vers la cuisine.

\- Kise…

\- … Oui ?

\- Y'a qu'une chambre ?

\- … Oui…

\- Avec un seul lit ?

\- … Oui...

\- Et tu le savais ?

\- … Oui…

\- Et tu m'as rien dit ?

\- … Non…

Je le savais. Je vais le biffler, cet enfoiré.

\- Mh… Et on fait comment alors ?

\- Bah… On dort ensemble ?

Hah, hah… Bien tenté. Mais je ne vais pas lui faire ce plaisir. Je vais lui corser un peu la tâche.

\- … Et l'intimité, tu connais, Kise ?!

\- Oh, ça va, Aominecchi, on a dormit ensemble quand on était à Teiko, et on en est pas mort…

\- On a dormi dans la même pièce. Pas dans le même lit.

\- … Je prends pas beaucoup de place ?

\- Moi, si.

\- Bah tu peux m'écraser, je m'en fiche Aominecchi…

… Intéressant. Il commence à se vendre tout seul, je n'ai même plus besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Puis, c'est que pour une nuit, Aominecchi…

\- Mouais.

Je me cure l'oreille, comme pour signaler que la discussion m'ennuie au plus au point, alors que j'ai l'impression d'avoir résolu une grande partie de l'énigme du plan de Ryouta. Je commence à me détourner, mais il m'interpelle une dernière fois.

\- Et… Tu as faim, Aomiencchi ?

\- Ouais. Fais à bouffer. Et compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

J'ai une maison et tes affaires à fouiller, moi.

\- Ok !

Si naïf…

Je fonce discrètement vers son sac, qui est resté dans le salon et l'ouvre sans précaution. J'y plonge la main sans vraiment réfléchir et touche quelque chose qui me semble familier. Des capotes, hein ? Oh ! Intéressant, il a même pris du lubrifiant de poche… Je glisse un emballage de chaque dans mon jean… Sait-on jamais…

Je continue mon petit tour de la propriété et m'arrête devant le lit en imaginant déjà ce qu'il risque de subir ce week-end…

Kise m'appelle et je ne tarde pas trop à le rejoindre à table. J'entame direct mon plat et… Mais c'est qu'il cuisine bien, ce con ! Vas-y, je le nomme cuistot pour les vacances, il est hors de question que je touche aux fourneaux pendant ces deux jours…

Par contre, ça serait bien qu'il arrête de m'regarder comme ça et qu'il commence à manger pour… Prendre des forces pour la suite.

\- Bouffe Kise et arrête de me mater !

Il m'obéit directement, sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Mh… C'est intriguant, je note ça dans un coin de ma tête.

Il finit par reprendre la parole après plusieurs bouchées, pour me demander le programme de la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cette après-midi ?

\- Glander ?

\- ...Oui, mais encore ?

\- J'sais pas Kise, on a qu'à aller faire trempette.

\- Oh oui ! Bonne idée, Aominecchi !

\- … En même temps, on est à la plage, Kise, ça serait con de faire autre chose.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça faisait partie de son plan ? Ou en tout cas, que ma réponse le satisfait plus que de raison… Aucune idée pour l'instant, il va falloir que j'enquête.

Il se lève d'un coup, comme si un hérisson lui avait piqué le cul sur sa chaise, et sort de la cuisine limite en courant… Y a vraiment un truc qui ne tourne pas rond, chez lui. J'ai à peine le temps de finir mon plat, que je le vois revenir et me gueuler dessus.

\- Alleeeeeeez, Aominecchi ! A POIL ! A POIL !

Dire que je suis surpris serait un euphémisme. Nan, mais il est con. Ou alors il me prend pour un con, va savoir…

Mes yeux s'accrochent quelques secondes à la peau découverte en face de moi et…Ouais, franchement, il mérite son titre de mannequin. Ce mec est une pure bombe sexuelle et je suis plus déterminé que jamais à le posséder.

Eh… Si je m'amusais un peu, mh ?

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 4 : LE FAIRE BANDER ET LUI MONTRER QUI EST LE MAITRE_

* * *

\- Dis voir, Kise… T'serais pas un peu PD, par hasard ?

Oh, bordel. Sa tête vaut le détour. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire, tellement il semble perdre toute crédibilité à chaque expression qu'il tente de cacher. Là, ça se voit comme une vache dans une machine à laver qu'il va mentir !

\- Hein ? Mais non, Aominecchi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi, j'aime pas les mecs, ah non, beurk ! Héhé… Non, moi j'aime les…

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, consciemment, laissant traîner mon muscle buccal sur mes dents, dans une attitude sexuelle totalement assumée.

\- J'aime les…

Et ça fonctionne. Je passe ma main sur le haut de mon pec, massant le haut de mon torse, cherchant volontairement à lui donner envie.

\- J'aime les filles, Aominecchi ! Avec des seins et des fesses rebondies et… Avec un regard bestial et…

Discernez-lui un prix pour le pire mensonge que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Il me bouffe littéralement des yeux, et je crois qu'il ne le remarque pas lui-même. Il finit par secouer la tête et reprendre contenance in-extremist. Tant pis...

\- Je veux juste aller me baigner moi !

\- Ok.

Je finis par me lever et passe à côté de lui, laissant traîner ma voix chaude effleuré son oreille dans une dernière tentative de lui faire perdre les pédales...

\- Dommage...

Si avec ça, il ne commence pas à se poser des questions sur qui domine réellement la situation, je ne comprends plus rien…

Au fait, ce n'était pas une érection dans son short qui me faisait de l'oeil ?... Va savoir…

Je me dépêche de me préparer, prenant avec moi la capote et le lubrifiant de poche que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Kise.

Je vérifie que j'ai tout, et jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir de la chambre, avant de sortir et le rejoindre. Sauf qu'à peine arrivé, je le vois presque courir vers la porte d'entrée pour foncer vers la mer.

… C'est la vue de mon corps qui l'a fait fuir ? Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre… Je hausse les épaules et le suis. Je jette ma serviette à côté de la sienne et avance directement vers l'eau. Je sais qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux et j'en profite grandement. Au moment même où je le vois détourner le regard, je plonge pour me cacher et réapparaît juste devant lui. J'ai hésité deux secondes à baisser son short pour me marrer, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment.

Il se venge de la peur que je lui ai faite en m'aspergeant d'eau et… Faut pas jouer à ça avec moi. Pendant je ne sais combien de temps, on s'éclate comme des grands gamins à des jeux qui n'ont aucune règles. Et ça fait du bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas permis de m'amuser comme ça. Nos corps se frôlent, se touchent, mais cette fois, il n'y aucune envie perverse derrière tout ça.

On finit par se calmer doucement, laissant un dernier rire passer la barrière de nos lèvres. J'observe du coin de l'oeil Kise s'étirer et rejeter ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant son visage d'ange.

\- Aominecchi ! Viens, on nage jusqu'à la crique ! Je veux voir la crique !

Oh oui, tiens, quelle bonne idée ! Allons dans un endroit où personne ne t'entendra crier…

\- Ok ! Le premier arrivé peut demander n'importe quoi à l'autre. Go !

\- Hein ?! Hey ! Tu triches, Aominecchi !

Bien sûr que je triche ! Évidemment même !

C'est sans surprise que j'arrive le premier à la crique. C'est vrai que c'est un joli décor…

… Mais c'est encore plus beau quand je vois Kise s'échouer sensuellement sur le sol, le souffle court, les jambes écartées que je prends comme une invitation…

Je prends le temps de poser mon corps que le sien, dans une lenteur presque frustrante pour moi, mais qui est à deux doigts de me faire bander. Il ouvre enfin les yeux, surpris.

\- Aominecchi…?

\- Tu m'prends vraiment pour un con, Kise...

Fin du jeu. Fin du plan.

Maintenant, c'est à quitte ou double.

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 5 : FIN DU PLAN_

* * *

 **~~PDV KISE~~**

* * *

 _ÉTAPE 13 : FIN DU PLAN_

* * *

Je crois que je me suis fait griller. C'est fini, je ne peux plus faire semblant.

Mes yeux s'accrochent à ceux d'Aominecchi, essayant de décrypter les sentiments dans son regard. En vain.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a grimpé dessus pour se foutre de moi, ou par envie… Mais ce n'est certainement pas pour discuter. Et j'ai envie de vivre ce moment. Je veux me mettre en danger, quitte à ce qu'il me déteste ensuite. Je mise tout, et ça passe ou ça casse…

Je crochète sa nuque de ma paume, pour le ramener vers moi et débute un baiser timide, presque aérien. On ne bouge plus, il ne me rejette pas ni ne me repousse. Au contraire, je le sens me répondre de la même manière.

Je sens un frisson parcourir mon dos, de haut en bas, alors que nos lèvres ne font que se frôler. On test, on savoure le contact bref de nos chairs rougies, et cette sensation m'excite à un point que je n'imaginais pas possible, pour un toucher aussi léger.

Je pose mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes, simplement bouche contre bouche. C'est lui qui finit par entamer un baiser lent, toujours dans la découverte. Je ferme les yeux pour pouvoir profiter de chaque mouvement, de chaque frémissement de ma peau, de mon coeur qui s'affole dans ma poitrine, de chaque petite chose qui m'apporte une bouffée d'oxygène dont je n'avais pas conscience de manquer. Un lourd soupire m'échappe, alors qu'il caresse doucement mes lippes de sa langue, demandant silencieusement l'accès.

Mes mains viennent se poser sur sa nuque et sa joue, me laissant le loisir de sentir ses petits cheveux se dresser à mon toucher. Aominecchi se rapproche de moi, collant son bassin au mien, et je ne peux que sentir son membre durcir au rythme de nos baisers. On ne se presse pas, laissant nos langues s'aviser et s'apprendre docilement.

J'écarte un peu plus les cuisses, faisant se rencontrer nos sexes dans un mouvement involontaire, nous laissant déjà avide d'une autre friction. Nos lèvres se détachent délicatement, et j'en profite pour ouvrir les yeux, Aominecchi en fait de même à la milliseconde près. On se fixe, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre une autorisation, une envie, une volonté de continuer… Mais le reflet de nos désirs se fait écho, et je me permets de sortir les deux petits emballages de mon short en rougissant, pour lui faire part implicitement de ma demande. Paresseusement, il plonge sa main dans sa propre poche pour me montrer des pochettes similaire aux miennes, sans être le moins du monde gêné.

On se sourit, dans un mimétisme parfait, et nous posons nos affaires à côté de nous, avant de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêté, toujours dans une lenteur affriolante.

Une des mains d'Aominecchi descend sur mon torse, caressant du bout des doigts chaque parcelle de peau sur son chemin. Ma respiration s'accélère, alors que je le sens jouer avec le cordon de mon short de bain, le défaisant de façon nonchalante.

Mes muscles se crispent, d'appréhension et d'impatience. Je sens mon bas quitter mes hanches, descendre sur mes cuisses, et Aominecchi se défait de mes lèvres, pour observer ma réaction.

\- Tellement sensible...

Pour seule réponse, mes doigts partent ôter l'attache de son seul vêtement, avant d'imiter ses gestes et de le faire glisser vers ses jambes. Il se relève doucement, nous délestant tous les deux de nos habits, nous retrouvant aussi nu l'un que l'autre.

Aominecchi se repose sur moi, alignant nos corps, faisant glisser son bassin sur le mien. Sa bouche rejoint la mienne, alors qu'un léger gémissement m'échappe sous ses mouvements.

Nos lèvres se séparent, et je l'observe quelques secondes, m'imprégnant de son visage, de sa peau et de son corps sur le mien. Cette vision de lui me prend à la gorge, tellement je me sens ému.

Ses lippes partent à la rencontre de ma peau, me faisant rapidement haleter sous ses attentions. Rien n'est laissé de côté, ses mains parcours mon ventre, mes flancs… Sa langue caresse mon lobe, avant de descendre dans mon cou, laissant des traces humides sur son passage. Il descend ensuite vers mes clavicules, mordillant gentiment mon os, et se courbe jusqu'à pouvoir malmener mon torse.

\- Tu as déjà couché avec un homme, Kise ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, que j'ai failli ne pas entendre, couvert par mes soupirs de bien-être.

\- Non… Et toi ?

\- Nan…

Mais j'ai l'impression que ça nous est égal. Mieux, ça me rassure de mon côté. Notre inexpérience ne nous fait pas peur, on ira à notre rythme…

Je sens Aominecchi explorer mon corps, fureter sur tous les endroits qui lui semble intéressant, sans pour autant laisser une partie de mon corps tranquille, outre que mon sexe quémandeur.

Moi qui pensais qu'il serait pressé, bestial et presque négligent, je me retrouve avec un Daiki attentionné, sensuel, tendre et d'une patience exemplaire. Ce côté caché de lui ne me plaît que plus encore. Je pourrais retomber amoureux de lui, si je n'étais pas déjà complètement accros.

Lorsqu'il remonte vers moi pour m'embrasser, j'en profite pour me discerner chaque muscle qui se joue sous sa peau basané, chaque défaut et perfection de son derme… Je découvre sous mes doigts des cicatrices, des stigmates presque invisible dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence.

Un baiser me fait basculer, comme pourrait le faire le verre de trop, me plongeant dans l'ivresse de mon désir.

Je serais incapable de dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ensuite. Je pourrais juste décrire des sensations… La seule chose cohérente dont je me souviens, c'est la sensation d'abandon et de plénitude, lorsqu'il s'est légèrement relevé pour me pénétrer de ses doigts, me préparant soigneusement pour la suite…

\- Aominecchi…

De sa voix qui m'ordonnait dans un murmure de l'appeler par son prénom, alors que je gémissais son nom comme une litanie incompréhensible… Et de mon propre patronyme qui roulait sur sa langue comme une douce promesse...

\- Appelle-moi Daiki... Ryouta…

De ce sol, beaucoup trop dur, que mon dos supportait sans rechigner… De cette odeur salée et humide, venant de la mer qui se trouvait à nos pieds…

De cette sensation de liberté complète, alors qu'Aominecchi m'emprisonnait sous lui, dans une étreinte qui ne laissait plus aucune place à l'imagination…

Cette douleur qui m'envahissait, alors que je sentais toute sa longueur entrer en moi, comme j'en ai tellement rêvé, et de ce plaisir naissant au creux de mes reins…

\- Haaaa… Daiki…

\- Pt'ain Ryou…

De ses coups de reins, tantôt lents, tantôt brusques, dans un juste milieu qui m'a rapidement fait oublier ce qu'était la gêne de sentir un sexe bouger entre mes chairs.

De ce visage, au-dessus du mien, exprimant un plaisir qu'il avait l'air de ne pas savoir comment gérer…

De mes mouvements qui accompagnaient les siens.

\- Daiki… Daiki, oui… Là…Là !

De cette redécouverte de mon corps, comme je ne l'avais encore jamais exploré.

De cette jouissance qui me tendait les bras, incarnée par mes membres tremblants, cette volonté de s'échapper de ce plaisir, tout en le retenant, des suppliques que je ne me savais même pas capable de pousser…

Du souffle erratique à mon oreille qui m'encourageait, me guidait quand mon esprit n'était plus capable de le faire… Qui me rassurait et me faisait part de son plaisir…

\- Haaaaa, oui, oui… Plus vite…

\- Non… On est bien l-aah…

\- Hah ! Encore...

Alors… Après ce qui m'a semblé être des heures de la plus belle des tortures, d'une danse à deux temps, j'ai senti mon corps me lâcher dans un orgasme beaucoup trop intense pour mes chairs si peu habituées au plaisir…

Je me souviens du vide, de l'air frais sur ma peau en sueur qui me faisait frissonner et de cette envie inexplicable de fondre en larmes. Je me rappelle avoir totalement oublié ce sentiment d'abandon au moment où ses bras sont venus me coller à lui, le temps que je reprenne contenance.

Et je me souviens de la chaleur brûlante et réconfortante que ses lèvres ont laissé sur les miennes.

* * *

Le reste du week-end avec Aominecchi est assez facile à résumer !

On est rentré. On a dormi. On a fait l'amour de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables, partout où ils nous semblaient possible de le faire et on est resté nu tout le reste du temps.

Je n'avais jamais cuisiné à poil avant aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs !

Dormir dans les bras d'Aominecchi, c'était… Génial. Je pense tout simplement que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormis que contre lui. C'était la première fois que je dormais avec quelqu'un comme ça, et je pourrais sans problème m'habituer à une chaleur tenace contre ma peau nue, à un souffle dans mon cou, à des bras autour de mes hanches… Et un à réveil coquin surprise… Par moment, j'ai encore l'impression de sentir la bouche de Daiki redessiner les courbes de mon dos, dans des baisers enfiévrés, pour remonter jusqu'à ma nuque et marquer son territoire.

J'ai essayé de ne pas penser à après. A ce qui allait se passer une fois de retour chez nous. Mais la question s'impose d'elle-même alors que je ferme mon sac pour prendre le chemin du retour.

Je me mets à fixer Aominecchi qui boucle lui aussi ses bagages de l'autre côté du lit. Il semble remarquer mon regard sur lui et stop ses gestes pour regarder autour de lui avant de froncer les sourcils en tournant la tête vers moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et après, Aominecchi ?

\- Après quoi ?

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'on est, Aominecchi ?

Je le vois soupirer, et rien que ça, ça n'annonce rien de bon pour moi… Je préfère être sincère avec lui, quitte à me prendre un vent et avoir le coeur brisé.

\- Moi… Je... Je t'aime Aominecchi…Et…

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase et me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi sensible ?!

Mille scénarios sont en train de se dessiner dans ma tête, de moins en moins glorieux au fil de mes flashs.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne dit rien. Et c'est son silence qui m'achève le plus. S'il avait au moins la gentillesse de me répondre, n'importe quoi, juste quelque chose, ça serait bien.

Mais seul un soupire vient encore se faire entendre entre les murs de la chambre.

Aominecchi avance jusqu'à se tenir devant moi et je le sens me tirer vers lui par les hanses de mon jean.

\- Je sais Ryouta… Mais… Premièrement, j'croyais t'avoir dit de m'appeler par mon prénom…

Je déglutis à notre proximité et à ses mots. J'attends la suite, mais c'est plutôt encourageant comme début…

\- Après… J'vais être honnête avec toi, je… Je préfère qu'on y aille doucement. Tu me plais, ça j'peux pas te le cacher, j'pense même que t'as dû le remarquer… J'suis bien avec toi et le week-end était vraiment cool ! Mais… J'peux pas te retourner tes sentiments pour le moment, tu comprends ?

J'ai peur de comprendre, justement.

\- Hum…

\- Avant que tu m'invites, j'ai toujours pensé qu'au mieux, tu voulais une baise, au pire tu te foutais de ma gueule… Donc, va falloir me faire à l'idée que… Tu vois ?

\- Tu le savais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi… Dis moi juste que tu t'es pas moqué de moi juste pour tirer ton coup…

Je ne le supporterais pas. S'il me répond que c'était cool, mais que ça s'arrête une fois le pas de la porte franchie, je ne le supporterais pas. Pas après lui avoir tout donné, pas après tout ces moments où il s'est blotti de lui-même contre moi, où il m'a embrassé avec tellement de douceur ou d'ardeur….

\- Hein ? Nan, nan, t'as pas suivi. Jt'ai dit que j'étais bien avec toi, mais pour l'instant, je peux pas dire que je suis amoureux de toi ou un truc du genre, ok ?! Mais genre… On peut essayer, tu vois…

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- De… 'Fin une relation, quoi…

\- Comme… Un couple ?

\- Bah, ouais.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, alors que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux…

\- Donc tu me proposes qu'on… Se mette ensemble, Daiki ?

Il remonte sa main vers sa nuque, et détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu gêné, pas à ce point là... Il ne veut jamais montrer ses faiblesses, ses craintes et se cache beaucoup trop souvent en barricadant ses pensées et son coeur aux autres. Mais pour une fois... Il vient de vraiment de laisser tomber le masque devant moi. Volontairement. Ce n'est pas comme quand on faisait l'amour et que je voyais parfois ses sentiments se bousculer dans ses pupilles. Ce n'était pas voulu, il ne pouvait pas autant se contrôler ou peut-être qu'il pensait que je n'étais pas en état d'y faire attention... Actuellement, c'est le vrai Daiki que j'ai en face de moi.

\- Ouais. Enfin, si tu en as envie aussi.

Je me reconnecte doucement à la réalité, en fermant les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à son expression beaucoup trop adorable qui me fait divaguer. A peine quelques secondes passent, puis je me jette littéralement sur lui, nous faisant tous les deux tomber sur le lit alors que je ris et pleure en même temps. C'est encore mieux que dans mes meilleurs fantasmes ! Bon, certes, il m'a bien dit qu'il n'étais pas amoureux de moi mais… Il veut bien essayer ! Avec moi !

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

\- Hey oh, du calme, Ryouta ! Jt'ai pas demandé en mariage, non plus !

Je me sers plus fort contre lui et il n'hésite pas longtemps avant de m'entourer de ses bras.

Ses mains caressent doucement mon dos, tentant discrètement de passer la barrière de mon tee-shirt… Ça aurait pu être sympa de clôturer cette discussion sur une note un peu plus passionnelle, mais… Une simple claque sur sa main lui indique le fond de ma pensée.

\- Même pas en rêve, on a un train à prendre !

\- Tch… Dommage…

Je ris, avant de me relever et de faire un dernier tour de la chambre pour vérifier qu'il ne nous manque rien. On n'avait pas pris grand chose à la base mais… Disons qu'on s'est un peu étalé. Et que ça ne serait pas génial si les propriétaires retrouvaient un préservatif usagé sous le lit…

\- Hey, Ryouta…

Je me tourne vers lui, et sans que je ne m'y attende, il m'attrape par la taille et me colle à lui pour m'embrasser. Un simple baiser de surface, mais qui me détend complètement et me déconnecte de la réalité pour quelques secondes.

Il coupe court au baiser aussi rapidement qu'il me l'a volé, en souriant, fier de lui. Il prend son sac, et sort de la chambre, main dans les poches.

\- Maintenant, on peut y aller….

Ce mec va avoir ma peau.

* * *

Bon… On a réussi à quitter les lieux et à arriver à l'heure à la gare. Non sans courir un peu sous les plaintes de Daiki, mais c'est un peu de sa faute si on est en retard.

Non ! M'acculer à un mur pour m'embrasser parce que je suis addictif, ce n'est pas une excuse !

...Il a dit que j'étais addictif… Ahah…

Il faut que j'arrête immédiatement de faire ça. C'est mon petit-ami, et si je n'arrive pas à me contrôler intérieurement au moindre truc qu'il dit ou fait, je ne vais pas m'en sortir !

Mon petit-ami… OH MON DIEU ! Daiki et moi, on sort ensemble ! Comme un couple ! C'est mon mec, mon amant, mon…

Je crois que mes commentaires internes se retranscrivent dans mon comportement. Les autres passagers du train doivent me prendre pour un fou à force de me voir gesticuler dans tous les sens, en souriant comme un abrutit.

… En tout cas, c'est ce que je comprends du regard de Daiki, qui me fixe comme si j'avais attrapé la vache folle…

Mais… Maiiiiiiis… Comment je pourrais rester stoïque ! Je vais être intenable pendant des jours ! Non, que dis-je, pour le reste de MA VIE !

Daiki secoue la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir au sourire qui me dévore la moitié du visage. Il finit simplement par me maintenir par le bras pour que j'arrête de bouger, et installe sa tête sur mon épaule pour se reposer.

Si je n'avais aucune contenance, j'aurais rougi à ce geste affectueux…

Ah, non, j'oubliais. J'ai plus aucune contenance.

Cependant, j'arrête de gesticuler pour ne pas le déranger dans sa sieste. Je me mords la lèvre en me disant que ce que j'ai tenté de faire à l'allée… J'ai peut-être le droit de le faire maintenant ?

Mes doigts se perdent dans les cheveux de Daiki, caressant doucement son crâne et glissant sur les mèches désordonnées…

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous, Ryouta ?

\- Euuuuh… Bah…

\- ...Nan, j'déconne. Continue.

Et ça le fait rire ! Méchant Aominecchi !

Alors, le reste du trajet se passe comme ça. Avec Daiki qui dort à moitié sur mon épaule et moi qui le papouille autant que je veux. Il m'a quand même ramené à l'ordre dans un grognement, quand j'ai voulu lui faire des mini-couettes… Pour ma défense, je pensais qu'il dormait !

J'espère vraiment que la situation va rester comme elle est maintenant… Qu'il n'y aura pas gêne entre nous, pas de fausse joie, pas de rétractation… J'aimerais juste qu'une fois de retour à la vie réelle, Daiki ne fasse pas comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous.

Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Trop de choses m'indiquent que ce n'est pas son but, et qu'il ne m'a pas proposé qu'on se mette ensemble juste pour me faire plaisir. Je ne lui en voudrai pas s'il n'assume pas devant les autres… Même si je serai un peu déçu, je ne pourrais pas lui reprocher…

On a le temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne veux pas me compliquer la vie maintenant, pas alors que Daiki fait une tête aussi mignonne, pelotonné contre moi.

Le train finit par entrer en gare, et je réveille en douceur la marmotte sur mon épaule. J'en profite pour lui embrasser le crâne et caresser la peau de son visage.

\- On est arrivé, Aominecchi…

\- ...Daiki.

\- … Daiki.

\- Mieux.

Il dépose un léger baiser dans mon cou et je me sens rougir, alors qu'il se relève. Je pose ma main sur la parcelle de peau que ses lèvres ont touchées. Il me voit faire et ne retient pas un petit rire mi-moqueur, mi-attendri.

On descend tranquillement de notre wagon et une fois dans le hall de la gare, je ne sais plus comment réagir. Le soleil se reflète doucement derrière une multitude de nuages cotonneux… Ça change complètement de la chaleur de Nagoya et la réalité me rattrape très vite. C'est la fin de cette petite parenthèse enchantée, et maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai envie de prendre Aominecchi contre moi et qu'il me serre dans ses bras, j'ai pas envie de sortir de ce rêve éveillé…

Daiki doit voir ma tête et comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- … C'est dur de rentrer à la maison.

\- C'est quoi exactement le soucis ?

Comment je pourrais lui expliquer ça ? Que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et être seul. Sans lui. Que je veux retourner dans ces étreintes qu'on a partagé, dans cet endroit qui a accueilli nos premiers moments de passion…

J'attrape le bas du tee-shirt de Daiki, en baissant la tête. Sans trop d'hésitation, et malgré le monde qui nous entoure dans la gare, il me tire et me serre contre lui.

\- C'est quoi, le problème, Ryouta ?

\- … Ça ne va pas s'arrêter, hein ? J'ai pas rêvé tout ça… Tout ne vas pas redevenir comme avant ?...

Sa bouche glisse doucement dans mon cou, et aspire la peau à sa portée sans me préparer une seconde à ce geste. Daiki affirme sa prise et finit doucement par relâcher mon épiderme, qui a sûrement dû rougir de ce contact si intime.

Daiki se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant, content de lui.

\- Si t'as un doute sur si c'était un rêve… Tu pourras juste regarder la marque dans ton cou pour comprendre que t'as rien inventé… 'Key ?

\- Ok, Aominecchi… Mais tu -Hum !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me serre plus fort contre lui et m'embrasse fougueusement, me laissant totalement pantois. Si ses deux mains ne maintenaient pas mon visage vers lui, je pense que j'aurais pu m'écrouler sous l'ardeur de son baiser.

Il rompt le contact et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un regard sévère, que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- Daiki.

\- Daiki… Je… Bah, mince, je sais plus…

\- Aaah… Arrête, de te prendre la tête, Ryouta. On est ensemble, point barre. Et c'est pas passant la porte de chez moi que j'vais avoir une illumination et me dire que c'était une idée de merde. Arrête juste de réfléchir, stupide blond, ça te va pas.

\- Heeeey !

\- En plus, j'vais devoir y aller. Donc ça serait bien qu'on se roule une pelle avant que je parte, et que tu profites sans t'inventer je n'sais quoi dans ta caboche, hm…

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais…

Je cache ma tête contre son épaule, pour pouvoir profiter de lui encore un peu.

On finit par s'embrasser, sans se presser. J'essaye de le retenir contre moi le plus possible et il sourit doucement en se rendant compte de ce que je suis en train de faire.

On se détache et je sens que là, il va partir, et je ne trouve aucun moyen de le freiner. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix que de le laisser partir.

\- On se voit bientôt ?

\- Ouais, t'inquiète.

\- … On peut se voir demain soir ?

\- S'tu veux… - _Me dit-il, avec un rictus en coin. Je crois qu'il pense déjà à me faire les fesses._

J'hoche la tête, heureux. L'attente ne risque pas d'être trop insoutenable. Pas trop. Je suis sur qu'on n'aura même pas le temps de se manquer !

Daiki replace son sac sur son épaule, et après un dernier baiser, un dernier mot, il s'en va et se dirige vers les rames de métro pour rentrer chez lui. Moi, je reste planter là à le regarder s'éloigner. Il se retourne une dernière fois et me sourit avant de descendre les marches de sa ligne. J'ai jamais autant détesté des escaliers de ma vie.

Je me décide à bouger après d'interminables minutes à regarder l'endroit où a disparu Daiki… Sait-on jamais, il a peut-être loupé son métro… C'est pas comme s'il y'en avait toutes les trois minutes...

Je suis vraiment dans la merde. L'attente ne risque pas d'être trop longue, hein ?

Mais il me manque déjà.

* * *

Recroquevillé dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts, je me tourne dans tous les sens sans trouver le sommeil. Je vais avoir une mine horrible demain…

Un oreiller serré contre mon torse, je me fais la réflexion que c'est vraiment nul de dormir tout seul. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pendant dix-huit ans pour ne pas ressentir un manque.

Je me ressasse tout le week-end en boucle, parfois en souriant, d'autre en rougissant… Mais souvent avec une nostalgie que je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tout ça venait juste de se passer, normalement je ne devrais pas être aussi à fleur de peau… Ou en tout cas, pas dans ce sens-là.

Même si Daiki a essayé de me rassurer, en me disant qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour beaucoup de choses. Et si demain, il se rend compte que finalement… Il ne veut pas de moi ? Ou même, dans quel état je serais si demain soir, il ne vient pas ?

Je sens mon portable vibré à côté de moi, m'indiquant que je viens de recevoir un message.

 _ **De Aominecchi à 00h01 :  
**_ _bon anniversaire gueule d'ange._

Un sourire ému se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter autant. Et je pense que je vais pouvoir changer le nom de mon contact…

Au final, je crois que mon plan a foiré quelque part. Parce que je voulais m'offrir mon propre-cadeau cette année… Mais ça ne vaut pas un dixième de ce que Daiki a été en mesure de me donner.

Je ferme les yeux, en sentant les limbes du sommeil m'accepter sur sa couche.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-huit ans. Et mon anniversaire, je vais le fêter avec le mec que j'aime.

* * *

 **~.~**


End file.
